marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gothic Lolita (Earth-616)
Goth Fembot | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = David Jenkins (Creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = 500 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Pupil and iris turn red while sclera turns black at times when in operation | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Black Ops | Education = Programmed with vast information; Capacity for creative intelligence and unlimited self-motivated activity. | Origin = Life-Model Decoy derived android | PlaceOfBirth = Project Livewire Facility, undisclosed desert location in the United States of America | Creators = Adam Warren; Rick Mays | First = Livewires #1 | HistoryText = An android built by Project Livewires for black ops missions involving the destruction of other rogue government projects. Gothic Lolita served as the team's muscle, as the member of the team most able to dish out and take damage and wreck most other robotic and cyborg opponents they'd meet on their path. On one of her early missions she had to adopt an outfit in gothic lolita style as part of a disguise, and she decided she liked it, taking it as her primary look ever since. She has a tendency to take interest in and play with other things she finds cute, such as a starfish she found while walking on the sea bed. | Powers = Life-Model Decoy : As an android a Life-Model Decoy possesses all of the following various superhuman attributes: *'Superhuman Strength:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy is superhumanly strong and possesses beyond the human limit. Gothic Lolita specifically was designed with heavy combat in mind and thus possesses very high levels of superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' As a Life-Model Decoy, her construction makes her very durable. Gothic Lolita specifically was designed with heavy combat in mind and is very difficult to damage even by the heaviest attacks. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can exert itself well beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Agility:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Quick Repair:' The nanites in her body give her a form of self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Named after a Japanese fashion trend, common among anime/manga enthusiasts. Possibly the reference came by co-creator Adam Warren's influence; Warren's drawing style is heavily patterned after manga styles, and he is a well-known fan of Japanese media himself. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Artificial Intelligences